


Worth

by stellarpromise



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarpromise/pseuds/stellarpromise
Summary: "...do not underestimate your worth."
Relationships: Alphinaud Leveilleur/K'rihri Bahna
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Worth

**Author's Note:**

> this is extremely sappy. i just love my wolship...  
> set several years after ARR, somewhere between the end of 5.0 and end of 5.2. no major spoilers in the text!

**Worth+**

“Yet again you’ve solved the matter while we were apart. I'm beginning to think you not only see the past, but the future as well, my friend.”

Alphinaud left the open doorway and sat besides K'rihri in the room allotted to the warrior. Noting the faint furrowing of his brow, he explained with a gesture to the mammet the Miqo'te was infusing with aether.

“Small a task though it may be, we had only just heard of the librarian's loss of their newest helper some moments ago, and I see you’ve retrieved it so quickly.”

Alphinaud reached over to add his own aether to assist.

“It is not only in the small things—but all of this…holding your own against the worst actors of Garlemald as our bodies slept, helping us to accomplish what we've spent years in some cases working towards… In all I've known since meeting you, it has been you who turns the tides in our favor. I cannot help but feel myself falling short of your example.”

K'rihri paused, blinking slowly in surprise.

“Forgive me my friend, but I fear you have misunderstood.  _ You _ are the reason I am here. I believe it is without question that had I not met you as I traveled the land, bearing witness to the speeches of the Grand Company leaders, I might still only think the voice betwixt mine ears an extension of the elementals of the Shroud. And surely, I would have settled once again within Gridania, playing healer for the Wailers or occasional assistant to my mentor.”

He paused to glance at the crowd some yalms away through the window. 

“It is only  _ now _ that I truly understand the vastness of Eorzea and the plight of her people—of other stars such as this.  _ Only now  _ that I can say I truly know what and whom I want to protect,” K'rihri's gaze returned to the Elezen. “And that I find that I have the power to do it.” 

The mammet was set upon the floor and it twitched thrice before standing upon its legs. K'rihri smiled and laughed softly as it scrambled across the floor searching for the stray books it was normally assigned to gather up from the floor of the Cabinet. It stopped when it found none in the Inn room and sat next to his foot, awaiting direction. After spending a moment closing access to the mammet’s heart, he went on.

“You and the Scions have worked to build so much, and were it not for the connections you’ve forged, the information you’ve gathered… the courage you inspire struggling where others have long since given up… we would not have any of what we do. I...look up to you. I cannot imagine the path I’d walk without the light you provide, so if you please, and know that it would please me…do not underestimate your worth.”

Alphinaud's eyes widened a fraction, briefly stunned, and he held his companion’s gaze for a moment before he closed his eyes and bowed his head with a smile.

“Your words are beautiful indeed, and never have I had cause to doubt them. Then as it stands— full glad am I to share in your inspiration, and gladder still would I become to always feel so welcome at your side, as you are mine.”

K'rihri hadn’t a moment to reply before he felt the other's lips upon his. A gentle, but firm press whispering of a promise. He couldn’t help but press back, lightly, with a heart that all at once ran and stopped. The Elezen's hand drifted atop his companion's and he threaded his fingers between his, squeezing gently as he pulled his face back. 

“I know not the exact of how much time has passed on the Source, but this year I've spent on the First with just my thoughts of you has emboldened me, to say the least. I believe we are also somewhat behind in speaking what many of our friends have been thinking…but late is better than not at all, I hope.”

He curled K'rihri's hand in both of his own and raised it aloft. “I want to spend my days with you, K'rihri Bahna. From this moment, until every other. The burdens you bear are ones I wish to share. These rings we’ve held since we fled to Ishgard have since symbolized our bond, but let now my words define it: I love you, now and always. And though I do not share your visions, I am quite sure this held true Before. Am I presumptuous in believing you feel the same?” 

The Miqo'te trembled slightly.

“…I fear if I can’t hear your reply, I may grow concerned,” Alphinaud whispered softly.

“I…I…Nn..”

K'rihri breathed as steadily as he could, looking down and blinking away the quickening flow of tears.

“I love you Alphinaud Leveilleur, and so long as you’ll have me, all that I am is yours. It is my greatest joy to promise you this. Come what may, I will face it gladly knowing that the wages of success are what will make up a life with you.”

This time it was K'rihri who initiated their kiss, holding it slightly longer before reluctantly pulling apart. Alphinaud's face chased his with a question in his eyes and K'rihri laughed again.

“Doubt not that I too am eager to sample more of our new activity, but I believe we should seek out our fellow Scions in the Ocular. If you even so much as hinted at your intentions, we can be sure they’re watching us now. I certainly feel a faint reach of aether…”

Alphinaud flushed and went rigid, scrambling to stand and muttering a curse besides his sister’s name. He had almost stumbled his way out of the door when he stopped and turned back, holding out his hand. K'rihri grinned, scooping up the mammet in his left hand and grasping his partner's in his right. Together they walked, surer of their steps than ever.

There might be a thousand battles ahead, but each one meant another day to spend together.

_ Now, and always. _


End file.
